


A Collection

by DawnSumner



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSumner/pseuds/DawnSumner
Summary: This will be a collection of different scenes that I haven't developed a full story line for as of yet. Some will be between major characters. Others will feature orginal characters. I may develop some of these into stories. I may not. Work has just been CRAZY so I don't really have much time for writing as of late.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Jason Gideon/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this particular scene, Jessica Daniels has been a consult for the BAU for the past six months. She and Spencer are involved romantically

She's late. She's never late. Spencer bobs nervously on his heels, glancing occasionally at the small cellphone gripped between nervous fingers. He stands outside their favorite cafe. His hand slides down into the pocket of his slacks. It's still there. Though they'd only been dating for a few months, Spencer was sure that this wasn't a fling. Spencer had never felt this way about a woman. Every time he was around Jessica, it was as if he was floating on clouds. His phone chirped. It was Derek. 

"Hey pretty boy." The other agent teases. 

"Hey, Morgan." He huffs into the phone. They didn't know. Well, they knew the pair were involved but he hadn't told anyone what he was preparing to do. Except his mother of course. It was her ring hastily jammed into his front pocket. 

"Baby girl and I are going to a move. You and Jessica wanna join in?"

"No thanks." Spencer offers, pausing. "You....you haven't heard from her, have you?"

"No. Why? What's up?"

Spencer shifts again. "Oh nothing. We were supposed to meet at seven."

"She's late. SHe's never late." Derek mirrors his own thoughts.

"I know."

"Tell you what. We're half a block from her place. I'll swing by and see what's keeping her."

"You don't have to do that." Spencer assures him, hailing a cab of his own. "I'm actually on my way over there now."

"Spence. Relax. I got this. I'll call you when we get there."

With the click of a button, Derek hangs up. Spence climbs in the cab the second it pulls to the curb. A hollow knawing has settled into the pit of his stomach. It's something he can't explain. Something is wrong.

\-----------------------

"You think she's home?" Penelople chirps as the pair make their way to her front door.

Derek shrugs but doesn't answer. Jessica is odd, like Spencer. In the six months he'd known her, she's never been late. Not once. Derek raps on the door to her apartment. No answer. "Guess that answers that question." The pair turn with the intent on leaving. An older man brusquely pushes past them. He starts banging on the door.

"Hey, man. She's not home." Derek responds with a roll of his eyes.

"She better be! I've got water pouring through my damn ceiling because of her."

Derek and Pen share a glance. Something is wrong. Derek pulls his gun. "Move." 

The door shatters from the force of Derek's foot slamming against the wood. He can hear the sound of running water. It's coming from the bathroom. He sweeps the front area, making sure Garcia stays behind him. He slowly makes his way to the bathroom. He is not prepared for the sight that greets him. She's in the tub, head tilted back. Water tinged the color of blood pours from the sides of the tub. 

"No, no." He mumbles, holstering his gun. He dives forward, sinking his arms elbow deep into the water. He tugs her still clothed body from the water. She's cold. She's slit her wrists, both of them. 

"Oh my god!" Garcia gasps from the door. 

"Call 911." He orders, laying Jessica's still form onto the bathroom tile. He snatches towels from the linen closest, quickly wrapping them around her wrists. Penelope hasn't moved. "Damn it, Garcia. Now!" he turns his focus back to Jessica. "You can't do this to him, Jessie. Damn it." She doesn't respond.

\--------------------------------------

"Looks like there's been some sort of accident." The cab driver mumbles from the front of the cab. Spencer peers around, spying the flashing lights of police cars and ambulances. They are less than half a block from Jessie's apartment. His heart seizes. Something is wrong. He flings money at the cabby. He hurls himself from the taxi. Not much of an athelete, by the time he makes it to her apartment, he's out of breath. He arrives just in time to see Derek emerge from the apartment building. He's wet....and covered in blood.

"Derek....?" He doesn't have to ask. The second Derek sees him, his facial expression tells me exactly what he needs to know. A half second later, Garcia emerges. Her eyes are red. She's been crying. Which starts again when he sees her.

"Oh...Spence." Her voice breaks.

His eyes travel past them. To the paramedics. To Jessie lying on the gurney. His stomach knots. "No." He whispers, more to himself than to the other two memebers of the team. They roll her past him. He reaches for her. Her skin is cold to the touch. She's still breathing. There is still hope.

"What happened?" Spencer demands.

"It....it looks like a suicide attempt." Derek responds with a sigh.

"No." Spencer shakes his head. "She was happy. We were happy." His thoughts turn back to the last time they had spoken. Nothing in her voice had given even the slightest hint that she'd been of the state of mind to where she would have taken her own life.

At that moment, two black SUV's pull up to the curb. The rest of them team is there. Derek must have called them. JJ is the first to reach him. Without a word, she slides her arms around his neck. Emily reaches him next, laying a reassuring hand against the small of his back.

"What's her prognosis?" Aaron asks.

Derek shakes his head but doesn't answer. 

Spencer pulls the ring from his pocket, hands shaking. All eyes fall to it. "I-I was going to ask her to marry me."


	2. A day at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spencer meets a new friend

(Spencer)

It's early. Far too early for the park to be particularly crowded. I enjoy the silence of it. In my line of work, peace is an oddity that I don't experince often enough to be able to even define it. Hands buried in the depths of my pants pocket, I eye a welcoming bench. The team and I had just returned from yet another case. At first glance, it had seemed a simple kidnapping. When were things ever as simple as they appeared? This time was no different. The plane had touched down in a small costal town. I'd forgotten the name already. A young and wealthy college student had disappeared from the campus. We'd been called in simply because this girl was the only daughter of a high ranking government official. A ransom note had been left. As it turns out, the girl was behind her very own kidnapping. At first, anyway. The man she'd hired to go along with this plot had gotten greedy. Of course, the two were no masterminds. We stumbled upon their plot quite easily. Her parents were disturbed to know the distance this young woman would go through to get out from beneath their thumb.

I'm tired, I realize. I haven't been sleeping. I've barely been eating. Did the team notice? Of course they did. It is, after all, what they got paid to do. Derek had invited me to a local club, an inviatation I'd very politely but insistently declined. I simply wanted to be alone on that brisk morning. Is that such a bad thing? To them, it was. I collpase my lanky form against the hardened wood. I pull a book from beneath my coat, flipping to where I'd left off. It's not my usual genre of choice. It'd been a gift from J.J. I'll admit, I find it intriguing. The main focus is Amanda, a physic that uses her telepathic abilities to hunt criminals .It's quite good, actually.

"Excuse me?" A soft, definently feminine voice interrupts my thoughts.

A petite, red head fidgets in front of me. She motions towards the place beside me. It takes me a moment to realize she wants to sit down. "Oh, of course." I move over, allowing her just enough room to sit on the bench. It isn't a big bench so there isn't much room left between us. I fidget. Woman make me...uncomfortable to say the least. I never know what to say to them. 

"Oh, I've read that one." THe girl beside me speaks after a moment.

"Hm?"

She points towards the book in my hands. "The ending is amazing!"

I swallow. "I don't usually read this genre but it's actually quite good."

A smile spreads across her face. "Have you read her other books?"

I shook my head, "I can't say that I have."

She brushes loose strands of her closely cropped hair from her face, 'Well, you should." She pauses a moment, "I'm Jessica."

"Spencer." I lick my lips, "Did you know that, in hebrew, the name Jessica means "gift” or “God beholds?"

I expect her to quickly grow bored and leave. She doesn't. "Really? That's interesting."

"he name was first used in this form by Shakespeare in his play 'The Merchant of Venice in 1596. Shakespeare probably based it on the biblical name ISCAH which would have been spelled Jesca in his time." I continue to ramble.

Her eyebrows pull together, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "What are you, a human dictonary?" Her tone is teasing.

"I read. A lot. I have an eidetic memory." I feel the need to point out.

She seems fully enveloped in our conversation now. "What's that mean?"

"Basically, it means that I have this almost supernatural ability to recall, it great detail, things that I read."

"Oh, well, now that's interesting."

We chat for a while longer. Interestingly enough, she doesn't seem to grow bored of our conversation. Her laugh is quite addicting. I could listen to it for hours. Unforunately, we did not have hours. I spy two black SUV's pull up the curb not far from where the two of us sit. Hotch and Morgan slip from the vans, carefully making their way over to where we sit.

"You're not some kind of terrorist, are you?" Jessica speaks, eyeing the two men as they approach.

I smile, "No. I work with the FBI."

"Ok, well now that makes sense."

The pair stop in front of us. I watch Morgan's eyes shift to Jessica and then back to me. He casually removes his glasses. "We've been calling you for an hour." Hotch reprimandes. 

I fight a grimace. "Yeah, sorry. I, uh, my battery died." Why did I lie? Why didn't I just tell them that I'd just turned it off.

Morgan seems more focused on Jessica, "Who's your friend?"

"That's none of your buisness." Jessica snaps before I can offer her name. 

The sudden change in her mood surprises me. She returns her attention to me. She pulls a pen and pad from her purse, scribbling something onto it before sliding it across the bench to me, "Call me sometime. I'd love to finish this conversation." She rises from the bench, "See ya around, Spence." I can do nothing but watch her go.


End file.
